


A Secret First Kiss

by TwistedWizards



Series: Does It Count? [1]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alex Russo - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Holidays, Incest, Justin Russo - Freeform, Kissing in the Snow, Making Out, Siblings, Spark, Winter Break, teen, younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWizards/pseuds/TwistedWizards
Summary: When it came to social expectations or conventions, Alex secretly hated feeling left out. The fact that she still hadn’t had her first kiss sucked. Especially considering she told Gigi she had a boyfriend.Justin sat with Alex outside their grandparents house, and all it took was a random thought.“I think we should kiss.” She said bluntly.
Relationships: Justin Russo/Alex Russo
Series: Does It Count? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Secret First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new Jalex story inspired by the episode “First Kiss”!
> 
> This is the first part in a two part series. There are no warnings for part one, but stay tuned for part two. 😏
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to my beta reader idealistic.imaginings! I appreciate you taking your time to help make the story better!! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy some fluffy Jalex! 🤗

**_A Secret First Kiss_ **

When it came to social expectations or conventions, Alex secretly hated feeling left out. It was halfway through the school year and most girls in her grade were talking about boyfriends. Alex was good at putting up a front, but the fact that she hadn’t even had her first kiss yet  _ sucked _ . Which wasn’t a tidbit she was about to share with anyone. 

Alex currently stood in her grandparents’ kitchen nibbling upon a sugar cookie. Light holiday music played in the background as she looked at Max and her dad sitting on the couch in the front room. Alex let out a heavy sigh, still bothered by the fact she hadn’t kissed a boy yet.

Alex ate the last bite of her cookie and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help but think about the incident with Gigi that happened yesterday. 

They were in the hallway at school, and Harper had already made her way to class. As Alex closed her locker, she overheard parts of the conversation Gigi and her girls were having. Something about a new boyfriend and kissing.

Alex attempted to walk past the group unnoticed, but Gigi stopped her. The blonde snottily asked if Alex even had her first kiss yet. Without thinking things through, Alex told a small lie. She just had to one up Gigi by saying she already had a boyfriend. Oh, and making sure they knew that kissing him felt  _ magical _ . 

As usual, her lie grew, and she ended up telling everyone she was seeing her boyfriend over winter break. Even though she was just going with her family to their grandparents' house. Now it was only a matter of time before Harper heard about her so-called ‘boyfriend’.

Thinking back to that moment, Alex couldn’t help but internally cringe.

Sighing out loud, she pulled on her lilac jacket and matching hat. Briefly she glanced at her mom and grandpa who were sitting at the kitchen table as they read the newspaper together. They casually talked about holiday festivities and Alex had no interest in that.

Without saying anything, Alex walked over to the back door and reached for the handle. Even if it was snowing and less than twenty degrees, outside sounded a whole lot better than sitting there bored.

After slipping outside, she paused at the crunching sound of snow beneath her feet and chewed on her bottom lip. She really wished her dad had let her bring her wand. Maybe she could convince her mom to take her to a mall or something tomorrow. 

_ Maybe there’s a wandless spell that could help, _ she thought as she shivered from the cold. 

Walking towards a bench that leaned against the wall of the house, Alex crossed her arms. The moment she sat down, there was a sudden squeak of the screen door. She was a little surprised to see Justin. He pulled his jacket zipper up as he looked at her.

“Alex?” He spoke quietly and walked towards her. “What’re you doing?”

“Hiding. You try listening to mom and grandpa talk about the newspaper for two hours. Oh also, they were talking about making us go Christmas caroling tomorrow.” She lifted her eyebrows, then looked down at the snow on her boots. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s better than grandma Magdalena taking you into the garage to show you car engines.” Justin made his way over to the empty spot beside her and sat down. 

“What I don’t get is why we have to come. I mean, Max clearly enjoys it here, so why do we have to be here.” Alex rolled her eyes again and looked at Justin. 

“Because it’s mom. You know how she is about family.” Justin pursed his lips and shrugged. 

Alex sighed and looked down at her boots again. Her mind wandered back to Gigi and the lie she told. All she needed was a boy to kiss and more importantly, one that would let her kiss him. Then she would feel more comfortable.

“Hey,” Justin pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at him. “What’s going on with you? You’ve had that look on your face all day.” 

Alex furrowed her brows, “What look? I don’t have a look.” 

“Yeah,” he paused with a soft expression, “You do. Did something happen?” 

_ I’m so not telling him,  _ Alex thought to herself as she reached up and brushed her hair to the side. 

She looked at his pursed lips, letting herself think. Justin was a boy. Maybe she could trick him into telling her about kissing. Or better yet… show her.

_ Gross, he’s your brother,  _ Alex scolded herself as she continued to stare at his lips.  _ Although… it could be a way to practice. Not to mention because we’re related, it hardly counts. _

“Earth to Alex.” Justin pulled her from her thoughts as he waved a hand in front of her. 

“Huh?” She blinked a few times at his confused expression. 

“I asked what was going on with you.” He repeated, and instantly she felt her cheeks burning in the chilly night air. 

“Psh,  _ nothing _ . What’s wrong with you?” She asked, looking away towards the trees covered in snow. 

“Uh, nothing. I’m not the one zoning out mid conversation.” He spoke, and she sighed. 

There were few things that Alex knew she couldn’t do because they were crossing a line. Thinking about kissing Justin was one of them, but that didn’t seem to stop her from speaking. 

“Have you been told if you’re a good kisser?” Alex asked without looking away from the falling snow. 

“I- uh…uhm, what?” He sputtered and Alex looked at him. 

“Has a girl told you if you’re good at kissing?” She repeated. 

She looked at his scrunched brows and his flushed cheeks. Granted, it was cold out, but she was also familiar with Justin’s embarrassed expression. 

“I uh, well… yeah?” He stumbled over the words and Alex raised her brow. 

“You sound very confident over there.” She pursed her lips and nodded her head. “Were you asking a question or has a girl really said that to you?”

“It wasn’t a question…” he glared and huffed. “Why do you ask Alex?” 

There was something in his body language that told Alex he wasn’t being honest. However, she didn’t care. 

_ It’s just practice and he probably won’t even do it,  _ she thought while nibbling on the inside of her cheek. 

“Have you ever wondered if you were  _ honestly _ a good kisser?” She asked as she looked down at her boots again. 

“Alex,” he said her name, and she almost jumped when his hand touched hers. “Where’s this coming from?” 

Looking up at him, she realized he’d moved even closer so that their knees were touching. Without thinking, she turned her body towards him and scooted as close as she could. Justin remained still and watched her closely. 

“I think we should kiss.” She said bluntly and watched his expression change as his eyes widened. 

“ _ What _ ?!” He squeaked loudly and Alex smacked his arm. 

“ _ Seriously _ , Justin,” she huffed and rolled her eyes. “Would you calm down?”

“Alex, you’re my sister-” 

“- _ Just  _ hear me out. Okay?” She looked him in the eyes, and he still wore a rather horrified expression. “Think of it as practice. Because we’re related, it doesn’t count. It just allows us the opportunity to see how well we kiss.” 

“I don’t know-” he shook his head. 

“- _ Really _ , you don’t want an honest answer or to know if you could be better?” She tilted her head. “Think of it as a chance to study.” 

“What do you get out of it?” He asked, as his shoulders relaxed. Alex knew he was warming up to the idea. She just needed to push a bit more.

“Well, I happen to know that I’m a fantastic kisser,  _ but…  _ I want to make sure. So you’ll need to tell me what I could work on.” She shrugged and watched him purse his lips before looking at the door behind them. 

Before she could say anything he stood up and looked around the backyard. With a huff, he ran a hand through his hair and looked back at her. He shook his head for a second, then visibly swallowed. 

Alex stood up too, immediately regretting bringing it up. Just when she was about to take it back he reached out and gently grabbed her by the bend in her arm. Looking away from her, he guided them away from the back door towards the edge of the house. Her heart raced and the warmth in her cheeks spread through her body. 

Once they rounded the corner, he let go of her arm. She could only see his back as he continued looking away from her. By his reaction, she couldn’t tell if he was considering her proposal or if he was angry with her request. 

Without looking towards her, Justin spoke, “Just a kiss, right?” 

Alex smiled just a little while she leaned against the side of the house. He turned to her and even in the dim street lights she could see his features. 

“Well, I think we’ll need to figure that out afterwards. Kind of don’t know what we’re working with here.” She shrugged as he took two steps towards her. 

After a moment, he nodded slightly with a sigh. In all honesty, Alex was shocked that he was even considering kissing her. The thought of soft lips on hers made her feel lightheaded. 

“Okay, but if either of us feel uncomfortable, we just stop and forget it happened.” He said as he walked toward her, “Agreed?” 

Alex nodded and looked into his eyes while the warmth of his body replaced the frosty night around her. “Agreed.” 

Justin exhaled shakily, his breath spilling across her cheeks. Licking her lips as he leaned toward her and tilt his head to his right. Her eyes drifted to his lips, then she tilted to the right. She leaned forward just a little so that her lips hovered against his. The warmth of his face so close to hers made her shiver. 

Taking the initiative, she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. At first she felt a slight hesitation while he remained still. Then she moved her right hand forwards against his chest. With her palm flat against him, she trailed her hand up his jacket and paused at his collar. 

His lips felt soft yet firm against hers. Feeling bold, she grabbed his jacket in her hand and opened her mouth just a little. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, and she felt him gasp. He placed his hand on her left cheek and deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue against hers. She mentally noted that he tasted like chocolate chip cookies. Probably the ones she saw him eating earlier.

Relaxing her lips against his, she felt him pause and pull back. Sighing, Alex licked her lips and opened her eyes. 

“How are we supposed to rate each other?” Justin whispered breathlessly, and she noticed his voice sounded deeper.

“Good, okay, decent…” She whispered and looked at his lips once again. 

“I think,” he exhaled shakily with his hand still on her cheek, “I think we need to try again. To make sure we are properly assessing each other.” 

“Mhm…” Alex nodded and before she could respond he’d already captured her lips again. 

This time he was leading the kiss. It was uncoordinated for sure, but boy did it feel good. She felt his left hand against her abdomen, trailing under her jacket. The heat bubbled in the pit of her stomach as he placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He suckled upon her bottom lip and she whimpered at the feeling of his teeth. 

The sound she made caused him to groan and brush his tongue against hers. Wanting to be closer, she leaned forward and pressed her chest against his. 

At that moment Alex let go of everything and just focused on him. His touch, his smell, his taste… 

Now she understood why the girls at school were talking about kissing. If kissing was always like this, she knew she’d been missing out. His hand started sliding up her side towards her ribs. That’s when he pulled backwards and took a deep breath. 

Alex touched her swollen lips with her fingers while Justin took a step backwards and rubbed the back of his neck. She may have told him that this kiss didn’t count, but she sure as hell was counting it. 

Justin cleared his throat, “So, I think I have everything I need.” 

“Same.” She spoke softly and dropped her hand from her lips as he looked at her. “So…”

“I think you were… good.” He said with a slight hesitation.

Alex waited for him to elaborate and when he didn’t, she rolled her eyes. 

“Good?” She repeated and narrowed her eyes as she lifted her chin. “Clearly,  _ Justin _ , I was more than good. Especially going by those noises you made.” 

Justin’s eyes bugged slightly, and he gaped at her. 

“Oh, really?” He crossed his arms. 

“Yes, really.” She pursed her lips in frustration. 

“Well then, if we’re going by that, then I must have been better.” Justin said and furrowed his brows. “You were making more noises, Alex.” 

“Uh,  _ excuse  _ me. I may have made one sound, but you definitely made more.” She said and used her hand to brush hair from her face. 

“ _ Uh _ , no I didn’t.” He spoke with a scrunched expression, and she could tell he was mocking her just a little.

“Did too.” She crossed her arms, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, it was a nice ‘kiss,’ Alex. But it doesn’t even count. Remember?” He said. 

Her stomach dropped a little at the words. Whatever he may think, to her it counted. 

“Well yeah, but we still agreed to let the other know how we were.” She rolled her eyes and looked down at the snow that crunched beneath her boots. 

“You’re right...” he paused and looked up at the sky, “You were nice to kiss. Overall, it was pleasant, and I liked it. Happy?”

Alex couldn’t help but feel both annoyed and flattered by his comment. 

“No, I’m not happy.” She huffed. 

“Well, too bad. You asked.” He shook his head and shrugged. 

“Whatever. You were good. A little uncoordinated, but a nice kisser. Though I do think it took you a moment at the beginning…” She spoke honestly while he narrowed his eyes. 

“Thanks. I think…” he pursed his lips and paused for a moment. “So, are you going to tell me why you asked to begin with?” 

“I was curious. Wanted an honest opinion and you would definitely take the opportunity to tell me I suck at something.” She shrugged, still a little annoyed.

“Right. Well, now that we did. I don’t think we should do this again.” He cleared his throat again and looked away. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Alex played off what he had said even though she found herself disappointed. “You think I would willingly make out with you again?” 

He stared at her and they both paused. Her breathing felt a little strained by the thought. Not that she would tell him, but she absolutely would do it again. 

“Well, not like I would make out with you again either.” He scoffed and Alex knew by the pitch in his voice, he was hiding something. 

“Whatever dork. We should go back inside.” Alex rolled her eyes. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Well, it is snowing.” He countered as she walked back towards the patio.

“Oh really, did you hear that on the weather channel?” She called over her shoulder. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I did.” He said as she reached for the door handle.

“God, I can’t believe we just did that.” She muttered under her breath and paused. 

“Not going to lie, neither can I.” He said in a softer voice. 

Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder and found his eyes. She wasn’t going to say it to him, but she really enjoyed kissing him. More than she thought she would.

Justin may seem confident that they wouldn’t do it again. But she was sure she could convince him to do it again. For  _ practice  _ reasons, of course. 

_ Gigi will definitely be jealous when I tell her the story, _ Alex thought with a smirk. She just didn’t need to know who her ‘boyfriend’ was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment! 💜


End file.
